


A Different Kind of Masturbation

by unapologetic_noises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2005, 2014!Dean, Chronos - Freeform, Future Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Season/Series 01, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_noises/pseuds/unapologetic_noises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014!Dean has an encounter with Chronos and gets sent back to the year 2005, where he gets acquainted with a very familiar face: himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the most out-there thing I've written thus far. Advance apologies if the pronouns get a little crazy and confusing. Hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated blah blah blah yeah you know the drill.

**REFERENCE (for those of you that care):

These are the two versions of Dean that I had in my head as I wrote this. Just to help you visualize/form an accurate picture in your head.

2014!Dean (also referred to as "Older Dean", "Dean number two" etc.) pic [here](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luymlnCQyF1r22goao1_500.jpg)

2005!Dean (also referred to as "Young Dean", "original Dean", etc.) pic [here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v201/Elijah_Loverrr/Picspams/5-5-201012-23-46edit.jpg) 

* * *

 

He examined this...younger version of himself. This incarnation still possessed a certain light in his eyes. A certain hope. He couldn't restrain an amused albeit sadistic chuckle. If only this 26 year old fool knew what life had in store for him. Hell. Angels. The Apocalypse. Watching his own brother become Satan.  
  
But he kept his mouth shut. Just enjoyed that look in his own eyes. Naive. Still oblivious to everything. But--for the most part-- happy. He'd come around though. Especially when he knew what he had coming.  
  
"You're...me...? How?"  
  
The older one groaned, rolled his eyes. That was the fifth time that he'd heard his young counterpart ask that question. He never remembered being this--for lack of a better term-- annoying. Or perhaps as the years went by, his own patience just grew thinner. Either way, he had no answers as to why or how he ended up here.   
  
Well there was the run-in he had with Chronos.  
  
While he and the hippie, sex addict that used to be Castiel were searching for yet another way to stop Sam, or Lucifer, --he preferred to refer to him as the latter-- they had a encounter with the so-called God of Time. Didn't mean much to Dean Winchester. Because he shot first. Asked questions later. God or not, he had no time for anything that didn't involve reversing the Apocalypse.  
  
But bullets merely tickled the deity and Dean distinctly remembered it's smile. Mocked the hunter before grabbing him by the skull. And then there was a flash of red. Then blistering heat followed by a frigid sensation of ice. Then he felt like his insides were being tossed around. Then there was nothing. He was numb. All black.  
  
And now he was here. Face to face with, well, himself.  
  
"I'm from the future.... 2014 to be exact." The older one answered. Attempted some kind of smirk. His hardened face ruined it. Young Dean narrowed his bright green gaze. Examined this man--himself-- that stood over him. Immediately became wary, cautious. This wasn't some shapeshifter. He knew that much. This guy--himself, whoever the hell he was-- was more than okay with proving that he wasn't one. So now all he had to believe was that this really was him. From the future. Didn't notice much of a change in his 9 years older self. Other than a certain darkness in his eyes. This guy didn't look too cheery at all. This version of himself looked like he'd seen things. Messed up things. Things that would scar a person. And suddenly he wondered what exactly happens to him over the next few years.   
  
Suddenly he realized he didn't have any pants on. Just laid there in his T-shirt and some boxer briefs. He attempted to sit up on the bed, but a hand held him down. This guy's hand. Wait. No, his hand. His own hand? No. Shit. This was confusing.   
  
"Let me go." he ordered. This _other_ Dean gave him a arrogant, condescending look. Stared down between them and continued to examine his past self. The younger one struggled to move, but every time he moved, this douchebag from the future would push him back down.  
  
"What d'ya need pants for? I'm you, idiot. I _have_ everything you're trying to cover up."  
  
He had a point. But he didn't dare let his older asshole self know that.  
  
Older Dean moved his eyes over his identical face, smooth, youthful. Young Dean began to examine him back, noticed his face, aged, worn, hardened. Broken? What the hell happened to him?  
  
He asked the question out loud.  
  
Silence followed. Only to be filled with a low "Its not important" as a response. He glared at himself. Made a mental note to try not to be such a stony faced douche in 9 years.  
  
Dean from the future still ran his eyes over himself. Noticed his body. Every detail. Forgot how he looked in his younger age.   
  
Young Dean finally sat up, overpowering his older self and shoving him back. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, b--"  
  
He screeched to a halt mid-sentence. This bastard had curled his hand around his package, covered by his briefs.  
  
"What the hell?! What are you doing?!"   
  
Future Dean retorted "I don't see you stopping me." And there was that arrogant look again. Cocky fucker. As if he was so much better.   
  
Slowly he began to massage his young counterpart's bulge, pressed his hand harder between his thighs, increased the pressure. Turned him into nothing but a whimpering mess. Held on to the new Dean for support.  
  
A smug smirk crept on his usually brooding face.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
And he shoved his younger self back on the bed. Removed his thick green jacket and his shirt, watched young Dean admire his body. And he lowered himself onto his counterpart, hands firmly planted in the bed on either side of his head. He was trapped. Dean, original Dean, stared up at him as his elder self lowered his head, took his mouth onto his and tasted it. Tasted himself. Enjoyed it.  
  
And here he was. Finding himself leaping, body jerking up to grab more of himself. The older of the two thrust his hips downward, pressing their erections together and moved. Ground them together. Made his younger self stifle a moan.  
  
Then he moved off of him, his younger body caught off-guard by the sudden lack of contact. He looked up at himself, the future Dean, expression unreadable. His hands were between his thighs again, making his younger body buck and jerk in every possible way. Older Dean watched him, got pleasure out of making himself heated like this. Pleasuring himself. Some extreme form of masturbation.    
  
He hooked his fingers on the waistband and yanked the underwear off, exposing his younger manhood. Wrapped his hand around it and watched him writhe on the bed again. Loved it. Loved hearing him whimper like that. Loved the way he looked up at his future self with those eyes. He felt powerful. Didn't even need to move his hand. The younger one's hips were already jerking, thrusting upwards into his hand. Made the older one grin.  
  
He fell to his knees in front of himself and began to finally move, met each thrust of the other Dean with his hand. Used the other hand to grope his own growing erection in his jeans. Young Dean gripped the sheets, still moved his hips, ragged, irregular breath fell out of his mouth. Thrust harder into his counterpart's hand as his grip tightened. The way he looked at himself was commanding. As if he was ordering him to come. And the most broken sound he'd ever heard leapt from his mouth when he finally did. Spilled it all on his hand.  
  
The older Dean rose, silently eyeing his other self yet again as he laid there in nothing but that gray T-shirt. Saw his face harden from irritation.  
  
"Would ya stop starin' at me like that? he hissed.  
  
The older one merely grinned again. Unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down halfway, exposing his own cock. He reached down, grabbed the younger of the two's shirt and yanked him toward his manhood.   
  
"My turn." He said. His younger self looked up at him, saw that he was serious, and groaned. He knew he couldn't refuse. After all, he just came all over this guy's--his own-- hand. And Dean number two knew he had that to use against him.  
  
So he sighed. Wrapped a hand around his older counterpart's flesh and stroked. Heard him suck in air through clenched teeth. He tightened his grip and stroked harder, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. But of course it wasn't gonna be that easy.  
  
"Suck it." he heard his older self mutter. He looked up at him with a look in his eye that screamed. Hoped he had misheard him. The other Dean smirked down at him. "Put your mouth on it. Suck it."  
  
Young Dean hesitated, didn't have much time to think about it before he felt his older hands grabbing at his hair. One hand crept to the back of his head, pushing it toward his cock. "Open your mouth." he ordered his younger self. The younger one felt his face flush red with irritation, embarrassment. He had made himself his own bitch. But he obeyed the order, parted his lips and took his manhood into his mouth. Hands still on the back of his head, being pushed to take more of his own cock and he gagged a little. Felt his older self snicker at his own expense. If his mouth wasn't full, he would've kicked his own ass.  
  
But he adjusted to his counterpart's length, built up a steady pace, moved his head back and forth. Steadily grew to enjoy feeling the hands tugging at his hair and pushing his head to take more of it. The gag reflex quickly subsided and he sped up a bit. Heard the other Dean groan low, muttered the occasional "yes" which turned into "almost there". And the closer he got, the more aggressive he became. Started pulling violently at the younger one's hair and moving his hips, abusing his mouth.  
  
Started panting faster. Young Dean felt him hit his throat over and over. The older one still had him by his hair, still held him there and he ceased to move now. Just let the older one fuck his face. Cock slick with the wet slide. A guttural groan from his older self as he came. He felt the eruption hit his tongue and coughed. Hated the taste of himself, but took it anyway.  
  
And then he fell back, older Dean shoving him off of his cock and pulling up his jeans. Young Dean glared at him.  
  
"You're welcome." he commented sourly.  
  
The older one rolled his eyes and gave him another condescending look. "You're welcome? What? You think you did me some kind of favor or something? We're the same person. I don't need to thank myself. I've had better to be honest."  
  
The younger of the two snarled. Arrogant bastard.  
  
And the older one smirked again. Amused at his younger self's irritation. Grabbed him to savor his mouth one last time before shoving him back on the bed.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

There was something surreal about finally seeing his little brother as anything but Satan's meatsuit. This Sam was the Sammy he remembered. No big muscles. The boyish features. He couldn't help but smile a bit.  
  
Sam's eyes were wide. Dean saw the tension in his muscles. The way he pressed his lips together. Wanting to say something, but holding it back. Not knowing how to say it.  
  
He still wasn't convinced that this was possible. And every other second his eyes would dart from this new Dean that stood in front of him to the Dean that sat across the room in a chair, the Dean he was familiar with.  
  
Older Dean blew air out of his nose in mock amusement. Young Dean glared at him. Sam still looked as confused as ever.  
  
"Chronos...the God of Time?" The question fell out of his mouth for the millionth time and Future Dean rolled his eyes.   
  
"Yeah there's a lot of things that you two idiots will never dream of running into. Demons, Angels, Satan--"  
  
"Wait what? Satan?"  
  
Young Dean rose from where he sat and approached his older self. Before he could even lift a finger, he was whirled around and caught in his older one's grasp. Struggled to no avail.  
  
Future Dean chuckled and the one from the present gritted his teeth in annoyance. He felt his breath on his ear. "What part of 'we're the same person' do you not understand?" Young Dean took that as meaning that his future self knew he was about smash his teeth in. Bastard. He couldn't wait to send this version of himself back to where it came from for good. "Now you go sit over there like we agreed. Got it?"  
  
The older one released his younger counterpart and watched him take his seat across the room. Glared at himself. They didn't "agree" to anything.   
  
He remembered laying there in bed while the older one still stood over him. The taste of his older self's climax still in his mouth.  
  
"Let's go get Sammy."   
  
Couldn't believe what this bastard had suggested. And he fought like hell against it. But none of it mattered. Dean could've argued and fought all he wanted but what was the point of fighting yourself? 

So now here they were.  
  
Dean, sitting there, about to watch, well, himself use his baby brother. Battled the urge to vomit.  
  
His future self cracked one last arrogant smirk before focusing his attention on Sam, who still sat on the bed.  
  
"Dean..."  
  
Didn't give him time to speak. Just grabbed his baby brother from the past and pulled him to his feet, throwing his mouth on his. And he felt Sam go weak, all tension in his body vanish in an instant. Sam moaned into the kiss, shoved irregular breaths out. Dean had to struggle to keep him upright. For a second, he was surprised that he gave in so easily. That he was so willing. Must've done this before with the other Dean.  
  
He moved his hand under Sam's shirt, wrapping it around his side and pulled him even closer. Slid his other between his younger brother's legs and felt his already growing erection. Excited already.   
  
Young Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Kept his mouth shut and remained silent aside from the occasional sigh. Saw Sam's head fall back as his future counterpart kissed and bit at his neck. Marked his little brother all over. And suddenly Older Dean threw his gaze back at the younger. It was unreadable. As if he was merely checking to see if he was still there. Nonetheless, it infuriated him. The jackass probably got off from making him watch.  
  
Future Dean returned his attention to Sammy and whispered something in his ear that made his younger brother glance at Young Dean as well. Made his face flush red with anger. Maybe a bit of embarrassment. Just what the hell were they talking about?  
  
"What?" Young Dean demanded, tone edged in annoyance. Neither his counterpart nor his brother acknowledged him. Both continued with each other like he wasn't there.   
  
The older Dean gestured at the bed and Sam complied, laying back on it. Dean had his brother's jeans pulled down to his ankles in seconds, cock in hand. And for a second, across the room, the younger Dean's heart sped up a bit. He clenched his teeth. Balled up his fists. Watched his older self shift and he saw his little brother's face, dazed and hot and hungry. And then all at once, older Dean devoured him. Took all of it into his mouth and felt Sam exhale then shiver. Soft, subtle moans fell out of his mouth. And Dean kept his eyes on his face as he sucked him. Loved the faces that Sam made. Loved that _he_  was the reason behind those faces.  
  
Dean slid his hand under Sam's shirt and felt his younger brother's toned stomach. Skin soft to his rough hands. He had his arms spread out across the bed, gripped the bedspread as this new Dean worked his manhood in his mouth. Hips began to move a bit. Thrust upwards and Dean's mouth met every movement. Heard Sam's breaths grow louder, longer and more ragged. He propped himself up on his elbows and laid a hand on Dean's head. Thrust his hips a bit harder. Chest began to heave as his breaths still grew more sex-driven.   
  
"Fuck..."  
  
Sam glanced over at the Dean he knew, who still sat there. Made eye contact and stared at him. Dean narrowed his eyes. Sam bit his lip, threw his head back. Young Dean felt a pressure in his jeans. He was actually being turned on by this. Seeing his baby brother being pleasured by, well...himself.   
  
Older Dean ran his tongue along the base of his brother's cock before raising off of it. Sam made an undistinguishable sound, missing the warmth of his brother's mouth. His cock fell, throbbing and moist, on his stomach. Dean stood, stripped out of his shirt and lowered himself back on Sam. Lifted Sam's head and lowered his own to meet his lips. The kiss was sloppy, mouths open on each other's as Sam tasted himself on his brother's lips. Ground his erection on Dean's, which was still confined by his jeans. Dean pulled away and turned, looking at his younger self again. The one from the present had a stony expression. Eyes locked on them as they ravaged each other in the bed. A hand halfway buried in his own jeans. The older one smirked. He knew he'd be turned on by this. He'd forgotten how repressed he was back then.  
  
Sam was bare now, taking advantage of the pause to remove what was left of his clothes. Laid there and waited for the older Dean to continue. He obliged and slid beside him on the bed, pressed their now naked bodies together. Dean put his mouth up to Sam's ear and the younger Winchester shuddered at his warm breath on his ear. Whispered dirty things. Nasty things. Called him names. Said things that made his cock throb even more and made him hold back pitiful sounds of want.  
  
Future Dean slid a hand between Sam's thighs, searching with his fingers for his entrance. Massaged it when he did and pressed a finger in without warning. Sam gasped at the sudden intrusion. Wrapped a hand around his future brother's arm and squeezed.  
  
"Yeah...you like that, Sammy..hm?" Dean whispered in his gruff, hardened tone. His voice was pure sex. And Sam was too caught up in it to respond. Only nodded and whimpered. Dean licked his earlobe and put in another finger. Made Sam bite his lip to keep from losing his cool. Tightened his grip on Dean's arm. Dean smirked and kept going. Kept egging Sam on. He was gonna make him moan if it was the last thing he did. Pressed his two digits in to the hilt and made Sam writhe. But he kept his lips pressed together. Dean inserted a third finger. Stretched his little brother more than ever and Sam fought like hell to keep it in, not to break. But his head was eventually thrown back and the levee broke. Dean's name came falling out of Sam's mouth accompanied by fuck and yes and oh God among other incoherent noises.  
  
And suddenly Dean number one had had enough. He stood and rid himself of all of his clothes in mere seconds. Settled on the other side of his brother and threw his mouth on his, grinding his throbbing cock on Sam's side. Sam turned on his side to meet the kiss. Future Dean rolled his eyes. Expected his younger self to give in sooner or later. He, the older one, pressed his bare body into Sam's backside and began kissing his neck, marking him even more.  
  
And they stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Sam careening between these two versions of his brother, moving forward to kiss younger Dean harder and arching his back to meet older Dean's movements. Hands went wild across the three of them until suddenly Future Dean grew impatient. Sam felt him withdraw from behind him. Felt his rough hands grip his sides and tear him away from the other Dean, forcing him on his back. He pinned him like that. The younger of the two Deans felt fire rise in his chest as his counterpart disregarded his presence and proceeded to claim what he thought was rightfully his. Kissed Sam once again with more passion than before. Realized how much he really _missed_ Sam.   
  
Young Dean's greed got the best of him and he went south. Took all of his younger brother's cock and alternated between stroking and sucking. Used his free hand to finger him. Shoved two fingers in without warning.   
  
Sam cried out, breaking the kiss and the older Dean growled a bit. It was clear that it was a contest now to see which of them could pleasure their baby brother more. And the younger Dean rose his gaze to look at his older self. Smirked, mocking him, while still stroking Sam.  
  
Dean gritted his teeth. Felt something rise within him. So he kissed Sam even harder. Sam's fingers dug into his back, left red marks all over. He jerked his hips as the younger one took all of his manhood in and stroked harder. Older Dean whispered something else in Sam's ear that made Sam exhale in response. Dean chuckled low and throaty. Made his younger self red with anger. He ignored him and kept Sam's cock in his mouth. Sucked vigorously and stroked violently. Wanted nothing more but to make his baby brother come and be able to say he was the reason. Sam writhed and groaned and beat the bed with his fists in painful ecstasy. Older Dean still whispered. Talked dirty to Sam. Whispered words of encouragement to him.  
  
"C'mon Sammy...let it all out for us....yeah you're so close aren't ya? That's it."  
  
Under their assault, Sam lost all control. Body twitched and spasmed with his climax. The bed shook. A pained noise escaped his mouth and he let it all go into younger Dean's mouth. And Dean took all of it, his greed, hunger and jealously getting the best of him once again. Sam fell back, chest heaving as shaky, hard breaths tumbled out of his mouth.   
  
He shivered, completely spent.  
  
Future Dean nibbled at his neck, still whispering the occasional "yes" and "that's it baby brother".   
  
Young Dean was still hungry, body still screeching and begging for release. And he was in no condition to deny it. He launched himself forward, took the first mouth he could get to. Eyes closed. Didn't initially realize that it was his own. Didn't care anymore. Felt his older hand wrap itself around his manhood and stroke while the two of them kissed each other.   
  
Hated this bastard. Couldn't wait for him to go back to his own time. But he was too in heat to give a single damn. Thrust his hips to meet older Dean's hand. Laid a hand on his face and felt the scruff. Kissed him fast and hard and sloppy. Desperate to climax. Needed it. Needed it bad.  
  
And he exploded. Saw white as he came all over his older self's hand. Broke the kiss and collapsed on the bed, panting and shivering. Reached out for Sam and kissed him. Pulled hair. Moaned. Still coming down from the high he was on.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a glimpse of his older self standing in front of them, stroking his own erection. Watching. Closed his eyes and again and buried his face in Sam's neck. Kissed and bit like an animal. Exhausted but still hungry for more.  
  
Future Dean spoke. "Alright you lightweights, its my turn now."


End file.
